


Our Song Remembered [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Charity Auctions, Community: podfic_bingo, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Prostitution, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew what he would be getting out of it, and he knew what Adam was asking him to give. Himself.</p><p>A podfic of Our Song Remembered, written by xof1013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song Remembered [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamaddict_RH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamaddict_RH/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Song Remembered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109658) by [xof1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013). 



> Made for adamaddict_rh for the hooplamagnet charity auction to raise money for Adam's bithday charity, Charity: Water. Also done for my "Wild Card" square for podfic_bingo (I tried doing voices).

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Our%20Song%20Remembered%20by%20xof1013-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Our%20Song%20Remembered%20by%20xof1013-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 1:46:30


End file.
